chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty Herriford
Liberty Jaylene Herriford is a character who will be used in World 3: Renegade by Lowri. She will be the daughter of Eve and James Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Reflexive Precognition, Body Adaptation, Photon Absorption and Vortex Production. Appearance Liberty's hair and eyes will both be a dark brown. She will be small and petite with a slim figure when she is young, but she will begin growing rapidly as a teenager, and will be 5'8 when fully grown. She will have quite a pale skin tone as a child, which will be emphasised by her dark hair and eye colouring. She will darken a little as she grows. Her clothes will tend to be quite simple, charming and girly, and then fitted and flattering as an adult. Abilities Liberty's first ability will be that of Reflexive Precognition. It means that, upon occasion, she will be able to see some events precognitively moments before they do occur. It will give her enough warning to react to them. It will also improve her reflexes immediately after a vision, further helping her. Her visions will usually be in her own perspective, and she will usually be able to then interact and alter the future event because of them. Her second ability will be Body Adaptation. Her body will react and adapt, reflexively, to any situation or environment which will threaten her. She will be able to adapt perfectly to any extreme temperature, and will be able to breathe in any medium. Her senses will also adapt, and in water she will grow gills and her hands and feet will become webbed. Her third ability will be Photon Absorption. She will be able to absorb photons at will, and thus absorb light, creating instant darkness. She will also be able to absorb deactivated photons too, if there is no light present for her to absorb. She will be able to store the energy from these photons within her body, without them deteriorating or harming her at all, and will be able to release them at will. She will be able to emit potent beams of light to blind enemies if she had absorbed activated photons, and clouds of darkness if she had absorbed deactivated photons. If she has enough of the energy stored, she will also be able to manipulate the photons to form weapons, constructs and portals when released. Her fourth and final ability will be Vortex Production. Liberty will be able to produce vortexes anywhere in her vicinity, simply by focusing on the desired location and willing one to exist. She won't need to make any hand gesture, but will find that it helps if she looks intensely at the area. She will also find it easier to produce a vortex when she's angry, and will at first produce vortexes accidentally when losing her temper. She will be able to produce them in a variety of sizes, but will find it easier to make smaller ones. The vortexes will be able to draw anything in, including herself, and will close only when she lets them close. Family *Mother - Eve Herriford *Father - James Herriford *Paternal halfbrothers - Adam Herriford, Craig Herriford *Younger brother - Jackson Herriford *Maternal uncles - Aaron Kings, Adam Millford *Maternal aunts - Sophia Kings, Lucie Millford *Maternal cousins - Harry Millford, Steven Millford, Mark Millford History Etymology Liberty is a Latin name which means "freedom". Her middle name, Jaylene, is American English, and although its meaning is unclear, it could possibly mean "jay field". Her surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters